Secrets
by Erin87
Summary: Buffy and Spike, together after season 7. An AU of sorts. Just a quiet evening for the two of them. Please R&R.


A.N.1: Hello! This is my first Buffy fic, and will probably be the only one I do, since this was written as a present. Not sure though, it all depends.

This is set after season 7, an AU I guess.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

This place was beautiful at night. The sky here was perfectly clear and velvet black, dusted with uncountable twinkling diamonds for stars. The glittering blur that was the arm of the Milky Way was even visible, something unheard of back in urban California. Waves lapped gently against the shore of the ink dark lake, shimmering with reflected light from the almost full moon shining above it. A warm breeze rustled the thickly packed leaves of the trees that ringed the water, their usual greenness now replaced by a silvery gray color. Yes, Italy certainly was gorgeous at night.

Of course, it was probably beautiful during the day time too. Not that Spike had much experience with the place then. He slumped farther down in his chair, picking up his guitar pick off of the rusting metal table next to him and absently beginning to pluck a few chords, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He was more preoccupied with watching the woman sitting across from him.

She was sitting with one leg folded up next to her, her book propped on her knee to make for more comfortable reading. Her thin white tunic took on a pale amber glow in the light of the flickering torch that was stuck in the ground behind her chair - these old Italian villas weren't much for modern lighting. A strand of golden blonde hair escaped from its loose bun on top of her head, falling across her face. She reflexively brushed it out of the way, tucking it behind one ear before turning the page of her book. Spike didn't think he had ever seen her pick up a book back in Sunnydale that wasn't full of demon mythology or ancient hexes that needed to be researched for the latest apocalypse. But now that there was time, and peace, and quiet, every once in a while he would find her with a novel in her hands, just relaxing, lounging in one of the villa's many window seats or slightly worn out armchairs.

After a few minutes, Buffy became aware of his gaze on her and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Spike just grinned and shook his head, looking down at the once glossy surface of his guitar, still picking the strings in no particular order. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile before turning back to her novel.

More minutes passed, the only sounds the wind, the chirping of the crickets, the quiet crackle of the torch flames, and the random notes that came from the guitar. He started watching her again, more discreetly this time, his head barely turned in her direction. A smile started to spread across his face, and the random notes began to make sense, forming an actual song. Very softly, yet knowing she could still hear him, he began to sing.

_"The night is night, the dark is dark._

_ It was always the same, so empty and stark._

_ But funnily now, now it suddenly seems._

_ So strangely now, from one of my dreams..._

_ It's midnight still, so how can it be?_

_ The night is getting lighter, now I can see... _

_ Who needs the morning? Not me. _

_ I've got something better, as good as can be,_

_ Why waste your time, wishing for noon?_

_ I've got something better, I've got someone better..._

_ Who wants the day when she's around?_

_ When she's laughing at me, when I hear that sound..._

_ She's like the sun, as bright as daylight,_

_ The only one, she' s always thinking that she's right..."_

There was the sound of laughter.

_"Her golden hair, and her eyes so green..."_

Buffy closed her book with a loud slam and laid it on the table. "Okay, okay... I get the picture," she laughed. "What's with the super sappy song fest anyway? I thought we got rid of that demon a while ago."

Spike just smiled mischievously at her. "Hey, a man's got to do something to pass the time when he's shut up in a house all day."

"I'm sure it must be torture," she said in mock sincerity. She got up from her chair and walked around the table to him, picking up the battered guitar and laying it aside before taking its place in his lap and winding her arms around his neck.

Spike smirked happily at these new developments, wrapping his arms around her waist and sliding her closer. Then his face became serious. "Mind you, don't tell anybody. I do have a reputation to maintain. One that would be bloody well difficult to get back."

Buffy laughed at his worried expression. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She frowned. "Just don't tell anybody I read books now. Not exactly a very slayer-y pastime."

He smiled and leaned forward. "Not a word, love, not a word." The smile widened into a grin and he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

A.N.2: Well, hope you liked it. Please please review! I'd like to hear opinions. :)


End file.
